The present invention relates to an airbag device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a side curtain airbag device that includes a non-adhesive retention mechanism for securing a side curtain airbag.
Side curtain (or side impact) airbag devices are designed to inflate to protect a vehicle occupant from a lateral impact with a side of the vehicle's interior. For example, side impact protection may be required when another vehicle collides with the side of the occupant's vehicle or when the occupant's vehicle loses control and rolls over causing the side of the vehicle to repeatedly impact the ground. During a rollover event, an inflated side curtain airbag may also prevent the occupant's head from emerging through a vehicle window opening.
Side curtain airbag devices are typically stored within a vehicle roof rail and are enclosed by interior trim work. In the stored state, a deflated side curtain airbag is folded and fastened to a bracket that is affixed directly to the vehicle structure. The airbag is often enclosed in a fabric casing (or bag cover) and may have a protector cloth disposed between the airbag and the bracket to protect the airbag from punctures. Conventional side curtain airbag devices typically include a retention mechanism configured to wrap around the folded airbag to secure the airbag in position against the bracket or to secure the protector cloth around the airbag. Adhesive tape is typically used as the retention member.
One disadvantage of conventional retention devices is that the tension and application consistency of tape is difficult to control, particularly in a high volume manufacturing environment. The resulting inconsistency reflects poorly on perceived product quality. Moreover, tape cannot be manufactured by the airbag manufacturer and must therefore be procured from vendors. However, commercial adhesives are expensive and add complexity and cost to the material procurement process.
Thus, a need exists for a cost-effective retention mechanism to improve consistency of side curtain airbag device construction and to improve uniformity of side curtain airbag device quality.